Icy Hearts & Metal Suits
by BoBintheMakings
Summary: SEX! Now that I have your attention, I'm gonna tell you about my story. It starts with two people torn and battered becoming one and all that other magical shit. It's full of surprises with every turn for Loki and Tony. This is a story you would never think of. I'm not that experienced with writing, but give it a chance. A little OCC, definitely OTP. VALLA ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 -Scotch

Prologue

I am feeling strange. My head was pounding with unanswered questions and gallons of unknown feelings. I shook it off for the moment, locking my thoughts away to analyze later. Thunder was arguing with the sky, and in return, the clouds cried. My tower shook with unneeded force and I cursed. Why did Thor have to be such a big show off? The rest of the Avengers were in the lower levels in the tower, doing whatever. I went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of my favorite and strongest scotch. I drunk from the bottle and I sighed contentedly as the amber liquid ran down my throat. A head splitting pound came from the balcony and a snarl could be heard from where I was standing. I ignored Thor's presence but I tensed. The smell and...aurora that didn't come from Thor was overwhelming. It was mint and chocolate like the candy that Olive Garden gave out. Not that I've ever been there, too rich for that. There was also the smell of burning fire.

"Man of Iron, I have a request." I spun around quickly, catching both of them off guard. Thor looked confident but apologetic. The other one just gave me a smirk.

"Since you thought of this brilliant plan, you watch him! Clint would kill him, Nat would kill him, Steve would hand him over to Fury, and Bruce would hulk! What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted at Thor as I paced across the entrance to the balcony. Thor sighed and shook his head.

"I cannot watch him. I have duties on Asgard that I have to attend to." Thor looked like a beaten puppy and I refused to catch his gaze for that reason.

"Well who'll watch him! I'm the only one left and..." Thor caught my eye and gave me a pleading smile. I sighed and fell into the oaf's trap. "Fine. I'll watch him. I don't know what my pregnant fiancé will have to say about that but it looks like I don't have a choice." Thor lit up like a child on Christmas and bounded up and gathered me in his arms, showering me with thanks.

"Man of Iron! Accept my thanks, friend! I promise I shall return by week! I shall visit Lady Jane also! What a wonderful news!" The other one just stood there with that goddamn smirk on his beautiful face. Where did that come from? I shook my head at myself and pushed myself away from the God of Thunder.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Hey, Point Break. You're telling Maria." She was my pregnant fiancé who just happened to work at Shield. Thor froze and frowned.

"No." Thor said.

"Yes, you will unless you want your little evil, conniving brother out on the street." He relented and promised to once he came back from visiting Jane.

He was about to be on his way when he turned around and said, "He will have to sleep in your bedroom. Farewell friend!" And the blond disappeared from my home. I felt a chill on my exposed neck.


	2. Chapter 2 -Choke

I. Am. So. Sorry. Who said that there would be updates every 1-2 days? I did. Who didn't update? I did. I am so very sorry, and now I realize that I will need to update every 2-4 days. I apologize once again for anyone who will not be happy with this. It's kind of short and weird and totally rushed. Enjoy! :/

"TONY STARK!" I choked on my scotch and lean but strong arms wrapped around my middle. The felling of scotch burning down my throat halted and stayed there. I couldn't breath. I was being hefted, I knew that. I was cool with dying, and dying with my favorite scotch, great! But not by choking. Maybe something heroic, like saving a child from an explosion. And I definitely didn't see myself getting saved by Reindeer Games himself.

***************_**************

"I hope you do not have lice, Stark. I would hate to have to deposit my favorite vest." A silky voice flowed through my ears and sent a wave of bliss through me. It sent pleasure through my spine, and a part of me grew to attention slightly. My libido can't take much more of this. My head throbbed and my sides felt sore. "My my Stark, I wonder if your fiancé will be pleased to see you in this position with the enemy." I felt arms loosening around me and I gripped harder. I didn't know what I was on, but it felt firm and warm so for now it was my bed.

"Shut up bed, you're not supposed to speak." A low chuckle vibrated through my bed. "What the hell are you, a person? Do not make a sound bed." A real laugh rocked my bed and my head started to pound more. I opened my eyes and half way sat up. "Seriously, bed-" My voice cracked. Shining with mischief, green eyes bore back into my Mahogany brown ones. An evil smirk ran itself across Loki's thin lips and stayed there as a large misshaped shadow appeared.

"Tony Stark. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Maria's voice filled the tension filled room. I looked at the position I was in with Loki and grimaced. My arms were wrapped tightly around him and my head was laying on his chest. His arms were high on my thighs and his hands rested right below my ass because my legs were wrapped around him. An explicit position, plus, we were in the bedroom I shared with Maria. I would be furious if I was her too, but what she did next was totally unexpected. A ring hit my face and fell with a plop to the bed comforter. Tears ran down her face in streams as she stomped out of the room. I was stunned, but I knew my body was functioning and that I could get up and run after her. I didn't.

"Why aren't you going after Lady Maria, Stark?" Loki asked with his velvety voice. His eyebrows were raised in question with his head cocked to the side.

"I don't want to." As if that explained everything. That single sentence, that lone phrase, made me see the truth. The only reason I was with her because she was lonely and I needed a good fuck and she was there. I happened to get her knocked up though, and here we are now. "I'm gonna let her go, like I let Pepper go." Loki looked at me pointedly but said nothing, knowing it was neither the place nor time.

"As you wish."

"Sir, Agent Hill is coming to where you reside at the moment. She is carrying a crowbar and a wrench. I advise you protect yourself, Sir."

"Thanks Jarvis. Did you see this coming?"

"With all respect Sir, I thought this would've happened earlier." My A.I.'s voice had a tone that I swore I hadn't programmed into him.

"Great! Thanks for warning me!" I scowled.

"My pleasure, Sir." That was the snarky remark my AI awarded me with. I was going to respond, put a shriek interrupted me.

"Are you serious Tony? YOU ARE STILL IN BED WITH HIM?" Maria screamed. I simply nodded. When she stared frantically waving the tools around, I got up. I completely ignored Loki, who hadn't said anything anyway.

"Are you done, are you walking out of this? Cause I'll be damned if I try to stop you. I'm Tony fucking Stark!" Loki smirked at my outburst and this dark look crept into his eyes. I shivered at the seducing image but a slap brought me back to the present. I turned sharply to Maria who had just slapped me with a fucking wrench. I could feel a bruise forming and there was the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I cursed and gently rubbed my cheek.

"That's what you deserve! How dare you talk to me that way! I'll get Fury on your sorry broke ass!" Loki his his smile behind a cough and Maria struck him with a glare full of fire and he returned one full of ice.

"Uh, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? And now apparently, baby daddy? Swerve, bitch!" Loki said. I turned to him in shock and he shrugged. "I enjoy the tune of rap." Maria stomped and her face turned red.

"How...dare you?!" She opened her mouth to say mouth but a whoosh noise interrupted her. Everyone in the room stopped breathing to stare at the floor that now had a puddle under Maria. "I-I'm going into labor!"

"Ok, um." And Loki fainted. I looked down a the deity on the floor and then to my ex-fiancé who's face was twisted in a mixture of pain and shock. The press will have a field day once they find out who I ended up with at the end of the night.


	3. Chapter 3 -Truth

"What in all the Nine Realms allows you to snore at such high volume?" An irritated but smooth voice asked me. I grumbled, unsure why someone was expecting me to talk coherently at this time. I peeked one eye open and looked at the clock. One forty six, pm. Maybe I should be up. I sneaked a look at Loki, and he was staring back at me. I shrugged as best as I could and assessed my whereabouts. I was on a golden bed with green accents and the walls were the most intricate walls I'd ever seen. "We are in Asgard." I turned sharply to him and smiled my trademark smile.

"I think that sounds HOLY SHIT FUCK WHAT THE HELL? Who...the fuck...told you...that I wanted to go to Asgard?!" I sprung out of the bed, thanked the heavens that I still had on all my clothes. I ran out of the room, but his maniac laughing still echoed everywhere. My legs pumped faster under me as I went pass every golden hall. I reached tall double doors and I pushed them open. It was bright and everything gleamed screaming perfect. There was tinkling music all I went. Have they ever heard of ACDC? I felt a rustling behind me and my world went from gold to black. I only heard these words.

Tony Stark

Filled with Fear

Covers it with Remarks

Tony Stark

Afraid to Love

Sad Man

Rich Man

Poor Man

All the Same

If he was to Die today

Would anyone go?

To That Man's Funeral

For his riches

For his gold

For his friendship

If he is Dead

He shall never know

So

Tony Stark

Give Your Love

And Maybe someone will be There

Because They Love You

/Ok. I am so sorry that this is like two weeks later. I promise to update more regularly, but my grandmother died earlier this week. I'm sorry. I'm going through atough time so please, be patient with me. Updates will be longer. I promise.\\\


	4. Chapter 4 -Burning Fire

I woke up with a shrilling scream. I could feel someone shaking me, but I could see nothing but blurs of colors and shapes. I couldn't stop shaking, I felt like I was burning on the inside. I tried to rip off my skin, let the fire out. Multiple arms held me down as I thrashed. Snarls and my cries for help filled the air. I was being lifted and the fire grew more aggressive. I swung my body over and over, trying desperately to be freed by this inferno engulfing me. A flash of green light and a cooling sensation proceeded to wash over my burning body. Screams and roars filled the air, but a smooth velvet voice overpowered them all. My eyesight cleared and the most disgusting creature I had ever seen was holding me tight against its chest.

"God of Mischief, Master wants him as a mate. Your job is done. You are dismissed." A Chitauri snapped. Loki smiled, it wasn't genuine nor was it a friendly. I frowned. He had a challenging smile on his perfect face.

"I understand." Loki kept smiling and in a puff of green smoke, I was in his arms. "Proceed to retrieve him from me, you vile creatures." The Chitauri roared in anger and smoke engulfed our bodies. The Chitauri were gone and Loki and I were passing through a tunnel of rainbow. The tunnel had gone as soon as it came.

"I need a scotch." We were back in New York, in my tower. I kissed the floor and hugged it before I went to get my much needed alcohol.

"Stark, no thanks? As I recall, I did just save your pathetic human life." I stilled as he spoke, his words haughty and ignorant. I swallowed down my anger, it felt like the burning only a few moments ago.

"Go." I cursed as my voice trembled.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and Loki had his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed.

"Leave. Go. Do you know what you DID!" I lowered my voice level and took in deep breaths. "If you see Thor again, tell him I'm sorry. I won't be able to."

"Why is that Anthony?" He had ignored everything else I had said. I forced my eyes to look into his. I could feel mine brimming with tears. He had emotion I could not recognize.

"Because you are going to FUCKING DESTROY ME!" I shouted. I clenched my arc reactor and sighed.

"I cannot leave." Loki whispered.

"Why the hell not?" I mumbled, but I knew he heard me.

"I happen to love Anthony Edward Stark, playboy billionaire philanthropist. Have you seen him around any where?"

**_Authors Note:::: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I will now only update on Sundays or early Mondays. I apologize. I hope people like the story. If you don't really get the story line, message me and I'll tell you the DL. MESSAGE AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5 -Love and Flashbacks

"Fuck, God of _LIES_, do not lie to me!" I screamed. All the feelings running through me made me realize, I wasn't the same. I swore again and laid my head in my hands.

"I would never pertaining such a matter!" Loki protested. I shook my head and laughed weakly.

"Prove it. You show up with your brother, make me lose my steady relationship, take me to fucking Asgard, get me burned alive by the Chitauri, and now you love me." I spoke slowly and clearly, but for only my benefit. I scarcely believed what I had said. To him, what I had revealed about our situation. Everything.

"Can I move in? Can I stay forever? Can I meet your closest friends? Can I have your children? I do not know what you want me to say!" Loki clenched his beautiful eyes shut, and turned around. The glass of scotch that was oh so appealing to me a few minutes ago, wasn't as tempting. It was him, and all the things he said.

"Would you actually do all those things?" I whispered. My bravado was all but gone. It was me, raw and battered. I could tell it was him too, vulnerable and unprotected.

"Until the day I die."

"But you're immortal."

"Exactly."

.-*********-.

I was pressed against Loki on the couch watching Regular Show. Only because he wanted to see it though, I'm a grown man. I didn't hear Jarvis tell me anyone was coming, I had put him on mute earlier. Loki froze when the blue jay (his favorite character) had asked out the red robin. I ignored it and looked away from the television. I preferred the blue jay and the raccoon to be together but hey, it's for kids. Not middle aged men that recently found out that they are gay. No, I don't even think there's a channel for that.

"The assistant, your driver, and your ex-fiancé are coming through the doors in five minutes." Loki said, eyes still glued to the tv. I looked at him and he laughed loudly. "Do not look like such a deer in headlights, love." I cocked an eyebrow at him and he laughed even louder. "Be prepared darling, unless you plan for me to disappear or we get in a different position." In response, I pressed harder against him. I felt a soft kiss on my temple and I looked up into his lagoon green eyes and smiled my 100-watt smile at him.

"Say it again." He looked at me confused but then realization crossed his features. He smoothed down part of my perfect hair and smirked. How did this happen? Thor drops him off, he pisses of my ex who was pregnant, I get captured, and then I let him fall in love with me. Man, Peppers gonna be pissed. She was my girlfriend until the army of Chituari came and she couldn't take it anymore.

_"Tony, this isn't going to work. I'll always love you, you know that. You need someone that loves all of you, not just some parts."_

_"But why Pep? I thought...I'm sorry." She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms._

_"For what Tony? For what? I have to go, my boyfriend is waiting downstairs."_

_"I am sorry because you're a bitch, a slut, and a whore. I wish I hadn't wasted my time. You go down there, make sure you tell Happy he is fired, and I want your resignation in the mail by 3:00 today." She looked shocked and taken aback, but I no longer cared. _

_"How...how did you know? How did you know it was Happy? I'm sorry that I cheated, it's just...Tony?!" She looked as if she would cry right there. When she was breaking up with me, The Tony fucking Stark. _

_"Get the fuck out and stop stuttering, it makes you sound like a blond bimbo. But you are one so, yeah. Goodbye Ms. Potts." She burst out crying, her makeup running down her face. I wanted to apologize, because the things I said were totally out of character and almost unjustified. My pride and my larger than life ego obliterated my ability to say the words needed to make it better. I choked and I wasn't control anymore, I felt like the Hulk. My anger was taking over._

_"I hope you and your boyfriend take your unemployed asses down to the homeless shelter a mile or two away. You lived only in my tower or the houses in my name. Security will escort you off the premises." I smiled my 1000 watt smile at her and she gave me the finger. The elevator rang and Happy stepped out with snow on his shoulders. _

_"Aye boss, my car won't start." He purposely didn't look at Pepper. Oh I wonder why._

_"This is not a good time Happy!" Pepper snapped. He still faced me, it was too obvious. _

_"No no Pepper, this is a great time. See here Happy, you mean MY car won't start. I told Jarvis to shut them all down until further notice." I smiled at him as his teeth chattered as he looked at me confused. _  
_"But why Mr. Stark? You said that it could be my car sir. You said we would sign the papers today since I don't have mine for repairs." Realization crossed his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off. _

_"Because of construction on the tower, the nearest road a taxi will pass through is a mile away. Have a goodnight you guys." I turned and left. I didn't wait to hear Happy shouting after me, or Peppers wails. I simply left the room, told Jarvis to allow no one in my lab, and worked on unfinished projects. And drink. And drink. And drink. Until I couldn't even remember my own name. _

"I love you, Anthony Edward Stark." A shriek was heard along with three sets of small cries.

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I NOW UPDATE IRREGULAR. IT'S BREAK AND I GET BORED EASY SO...THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR, SO YEAH! IT'S SNOWING HERE IN TEXAS SO I'VE FOUND SOME INSPIRATION AND THE NEXT INSTALLMENT MIGHT HAVE SOME SNOW!_**** and or sex but hey who knows?**


	6. Chapter 6 -Soap Opera

"Tony!" Maria Hill shouted. I she held two babies in her arms, and Happy had one in his arms. They all looked exactly alike. I got off of Loki and looked at the three- no six of them, and smiled a genuine smile.

"Yeah? I'm kinda busy here so..." I shrugged at her. She stood there, mouth agape and fumbled.

"I need you to sign their birth certificates. You are their father and it would be shame if it got out to the press that you have children out of wedlock. That would demolish your reputation. So, I will take you back. Oh-" I cut Maria off with an slightly exaggerated laugh.

"Are, are you serious? Do you think I'm fucking blind!?" I couldn't help but raise my voice. Loki appeared next to me and whispered soothing words into my ear. I sighed and relaxed at his touch, but this moment couldn't last forever.

"Tony! Stop it! You know you love me! These are your kids!" Maria yelled at me. I shook my head at her.

"I'm not signing the birth certificate because of this one fact Agent Hill," She stiffened at the name I addressed her with. "Their father is already holding one of them. Once he gets a job, he'll take care of them. Won't ya Happy?" I grinned without teeth as Pepper gasped in shock and sharply turned towards her boyfriend.

"Is it true?!" Pepper yelled over the crying babies. Loki stayed quiet and no one questioned why he was there. Happy nodded and shrugged at Pepper in apology.

"Yeah, he's more of a playboy than me, but at least I know about protection." I added my smart remark, wouldn't be a party without one.

"I'm sorry! It was when they had gotten together and I was jealous. I'm sorry I cheated, again, but I love you. I want to marry you Pepper Potts." Peppers eyes filled with tears and before she could say anything else, I cut in.

"This is great and all, I am a softie for family reunions, but I am busy getting it on with a god so...I think this soap opera should leave." I was pushing them out the door when Maria asked me a question.

"Wait! Tony, aren't you mad that I cheated? At all?" She looked at me confused.

"Hey, I had my fucks." She gasped as I made Jarvis close the elevator and make them leave. I turned to continue relaxing with my favorite god but the sight stopped me. He looked sad and scared, which wasn't usual for the god of mischief.

"You've had your...relations? Am I only a toy Tony? Just like all the others? Do tell me now, before I go where I can never return." He was shaking and his eyes looked like grass after a rain. I wrapped my arms around as much of his frame as I could and laid my head on his armor clad chest.

"Of course not, Loki! I've never had someone stay this long. Only for me, not for the riches or the fame but for Tony." I whispered.

"Oh yes, genius, playboy, philanthropist Anthony. I hope to take the playboy out of that." He had a smile on his handsome face and his eyes sparkled.

"What would you replace it with?" I asked.

"Give me time, and I will find the perfect word. I love you." He whispered the last part, but he made sure I heard it.

"Don't take too much time. I don't have that long..."

"Well then I'll make our love feel like an eternity."

"Hopefully it will last that long."

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I amapparently updating a lot. So bored. Well hope you liked this installment. Review and Message! Have nice Holidays, ya know if you're into that!_**


	7. Chapter 7 -Icy Kiss

**~DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! MARVEL OWNS CHARACTERS I JUST OWN PLOT! I wish I owned Marvel but YEAH SO THIS HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED. THIS WHOLE FIC: DISCLAIMED!~**

"That was the best meal I've ever had! Way better than takeout." I complimented Loki. He hid his face and shrugged.

"I wasn't as athletic as Thor, so instead I was taught how to cook while he was out in the training ground. I love to cook, it comes as naturally as magic." Loki smiled at me as I shoveled the rest of my food into my attractive mouth.

"I can't cook, at all. I even know the delivery guys by name." He laughed at me and took our empty dishes into his hands. I thought he was going to put them in the dishwasher but he vanished them and once they reappeared, they were shiner than I had ever seen them. "Whoa." Loki smiled at me and nodded.

"Whoa indeed. Magic, is it not science but in a more intricate way?" Loki shrugged nonchalantly and looked at me through his long, thick eye lashes. I looked at him incredulously and shook my head like a dog. He laughed heartily, "Why is it not, Anthony?"

"Because science is just chemicals and equations while magic is shit combined with unknown elements." Loki gave me a pointed look and I relented. "Ok, maybe it's not a load of shit, but it is surely some confusing shit." He raised his eyebrows in agreement and stood from the table. He swung his hips and huge ass towards me with a seductive smile on his mesmerizing face. A very trusted, and famous part of me grew to attention as he elegantly straddled me on my lap.

"Oh Anthony, you know how I feel about you emotionally, correct?" I nodded, my mouth was too dry to speak. "Have I ever let you feel my love, physically?" I shook my head slowly, entranced by the long, white column of his throat. He licked his thin, pink lips as he ran one of his fingers down across my neck. "Would you be terribly bothered if I showed you Anthony?" I whispered no to my captivating company. He leaned closer and closer to my lips until they were a mere centimeter from meeting each other. "Now Anthony, I'm afraid this is where we can never return. We can't ever turn back."

"I wasn't planning to." In less than a second our lips had captured and the world froze over. It was the end of the world, out of control fireworks, the most electric lightning, and cool mint all in one. It was taking out my soul, dragging it out and reshaping it into something as perfect as it. This kiss, destroying me and creating me all at once. Once tongues touched, a full tsunami hit me hard full of freezing cold water. I felt as if icicles were meeting my tongue in a frosty embrace. I couldn't feel my lips anymore, but I didn't care. This was my marijuana, my scotch, my everything. Him. His touch, his kiss, my god his eyes. Him. We separated and he gazed at me with shining emeralds and reddened cheeks.

"That is scarcely a fraction, my love." I gave him the largest, most genuine smile I could give.

"Love can't even cover what I feel for you. All this mushy stuff isn't my thing, but if there is one thing I won't lie to you about is love. So hear this clear, because I'm afraid to say it twice. I love you, Loki. God of Mischief and Chaos."

"I love you too." I reached up to go further than what we had been going but he stopped me. "Oh no love, I meant only a taste." He chuckled with a devious smile on his beautiful face when I grunted and motioned to my situation.

_"Shall I run you a cold shower, Sir? Is 40 degrees acceptable?" Jarvis cut in._

"I'm going to reprogram you and make you Thor's toaster!" I threatened as Loki attempted to hide his laugh.

_"Oh but Sir, please refrain from doing that. He breaks it every time he attempts to use it." Jarvis said. _

"Anthony, be nice. It would be a shame for your friends to find you in the main kitchen riding a god that just attempted to take over the world." He smirked when I mentioned to my growing problem again. He licked the shell of my ear and sashayed away into my room, "Goodnight Anthony, my love!"

_

The Avengers inhabited the lower levels of the tower, I of course, had the very top. I hadn't seen them in a couple of days, villains were not causing havoc and we all lead separate lives. I shouldn't think about them while I'm working because I just jammed my finger with a hammer. The lab smelt of the usual, oil and mechanics, and the blaring of my heavy metal music. I was alone in here, working on my suit. Loki had gone to bed, claiming he needed his godly sleep. It was close to one in the morning and my cup of coffee was getting cold. DUM-E was spinning around aimlessly and bumping into things as I worked. I called him over and told him to get me some new coffee. He was one of my first robots, I made him when I was a teenager. Along with You who is in the Miami mansion. I heard beeping and someone opening the door to the lab. A few stomps later and Bruce Banner was by my side.

He started the conversation, "Don't you wonder where Loki is? I mean, Thor said he dropped him off somewhere so he could be with Jane undisturbed. Loki isn't a criminal anymore, he's paid his dues, but still. Don't you wonder what he decided to do with his life. Everyone here kind of resents him except you and me." I shrugged for a response and he went on. "Well, since Thor's been gone, and Loki is kinda good now, we haven't spent time together."

"I knew you loved me Banner! I knew it!" I teased him without looking up from my work.

"No, I mean as a team. We're friends, not just a group of crazy enhanced psychos! We're all meeting in the main game room, come on. I know it's one in the morning, but Natasha and Clint leave for a mission later. Join us Tony." Bruce Banner was not always a man of many words, he used to be quiet. Like a mouse, or spy sneaking up on you and stepping on your foot.

"Damn Clint! Fine, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes. I promise I'll be there." Bruce and Clint smiled, well Clint kind of just nodded, and they left. I finished up my work and told Jarvis to shut everything down. Before I went to the main game room, I went to where Loki was. He was still asleep, but I wrote him a note about where I was and that the Avengers are here. I don't think he'd like a run in with The Hulk. I jogged to the game room and put a smile on my gorgeous face. I love myself. All the Avengers greeted me warmly and I quickly got sucked in the company of my friends. I did not once go to the bar, because I knew they would stop. Apparently, I'm the only one who likes my drinking.

"Tony!" Captain America yelled. I waved at him as he bounded over towards me. "Would you like to play some pool?" He challenged. I heartily agreed and we set everything up. Natasha joined us and we had a competition. The red haired Russian super spy won, of course, and the deal was we had to sit in the corner for five minutes. We did our time and joined everyone when Bruce and Clint started up the Sims3 on the computer that covered a whole wall.

"Who wants to be the dad?" Bruce asked.

"I call it!" Steve shouted.

"Mother?" Clint asked.

"I guess me." Natasha sighed.

"Me and Bruce will be twins, and Tony can be the uncle!" Clint shouted playfully.

"Can I be his husband, or maybe a cat?" Loki asked. Everyone in the room froze and looked at the god that had my suit shirt on, unbuttoned, with my sweats dangling low on his hips. "Is that a no? Can I not play?" Loki smiled and shrugged. He elegantly exited the room and you could hear him laugh until a door shut.

"Tony."


	8. Chapter 8 -Science Bros

DISCLAIMER I WON NOTHING

I ran. I ran as fast as I could into my bedroom where a sexy maniac was laughing his ass off on my bed. "Loki..." I trailed off, I needed to catch my breath. I turned and locked the door, as of that would help any against a super soldier, two master spies, and a huge green rage monster.

"Oh Anthony, I was only having a little fun." Loki smiled at me innocently.

"Why the hell couldn't you tell me about it first babe?" I was still breathing heavy and I held a hand to my arc reactor.

"Anthony, are you alright?" Loki asked concerned. I nodded and slowly made my way to my bed. I laid down on my bed of pillows and sighed contentedly.

"Tony! Loki! Come out and talk!" Steve Roger's voice cut through the walls and Loki had a frown.

"The soldier, very demanding, is he not?" I laughed at him and Loki looked at me confused. "Why do you laugh?"

"Has anyone ever told you how much you talk like Yoda?" I grinned at him and he shook his head full of beautiful black waves.

"Yoda?" Loki cocked his head to the side in question.

"Star Wars?" He shook his head and I brushed it off. "I'll show you it one day. Anyway, we should get out there. Can't keep our lovely company waiting." I smiled at his grimace and slowly sat up and got up from the bed. I grabbed his hand that looked as if it was crafted by an artist, with long pianist fingers, and as smooth as glass. I unlocked the door and walked through it with him right behind me every step of the way. Once we got to the main room, you could slice the tension with a feather. Steve was there, and so was Clint and Natasha, but Bruce was nowhere to be found.

"He looked himself in a cell." Steve explained. I nodded and sat opposite of part of my team with (my lover, boyfriend?) Loki next to me. It was silent for a moment and I could see the glint of an arrow Clint had behind his back.

"Hurt him, and I walk." I stared down Clint hard and switched to Natasha. She stared back at me and I snook a look at Cap and he made sure to avoid my eye.

"Ok, that's fine Tony. But what is going on?" Cap raised his voice slightly but kept his cool. Ha, Capsicle, cool. Loki was looking out the window but kept an open ear to our conversation, I could tell.

"Loki is here." I stated. My team grew looks of irritation on their faces and I quickly explained, "Thor brought him." They looked shocked.

"Why would he bring Loki to you? No offense, Tony." Clint asked.

"Because of this! You guys can't accept him as easily as I can. Clint, a week ago, you would've killed him without a second thought. Natasha, you would have him be your bullet target for practice. Steve," He looked up at his real name, which I so rarely call him by. "Loki would have been in Fury's hands by the end of the day." The truth settled over all of us like a suffocating blanket. We let it suffocate it for awhile until Loki could take no more.

"I understand that in some way or form, I have made you all resent me. I apologize. I was under the control of a powerful being named Thanos. It was proven that I was under his control, so therefore, set free. I am no criminal. Thor sent me here because I was supposed to make anew with you humans. One down," He looked at me. "Four to go."

"I have a question." Nat sat up and addressed Loki and I. "Are you two in a relationship?"

"How did you know?" I smiled my usual charming smile and swung an arm around Loki's shoulders. Loki smiled back and leaned into me.

"Go talk to Banner. Now Tony." Nat demanded.

"But why? Isn't he still in green rage monster mode?" I asked confused.

"Go." Just to get away from the evil eye Nat was giving me, I did go. There was only one cell in the tower that could encase the Hulk. I traveled there, via elevator, and stood in front of the lone cell. Bruce was laying on the bed, face down, without a shirt. I knocked on the wall and he didn't turn to face me, but mumbled come in. I walked through the code locked door and stood on the opposite wall of him.

"Nat told me to come down. I don't know why but-" I was cut off.

"Olive Juice."

"What the hell? What does olive-"

"I love you!" Bruce yelled, still slightly muffled. I froze, and couldn't even think to made no move to look at me, or say anything more.

I could only get a few words out of me, and they weren't the best I could've come up with. "What...why?" He still didn't move.

"You're Tony, mechanics and oil and grease Tony. Happens to be a billionaire something something playboy but I don't care. I never cared." I felt bad, horrible even. Because I knew in a split second I probably would've returned Banners feeling. Fuck Maria, Pepper, and Happy. I know that at one time I loved Bruce, I covered it up with Maria. I wish I could have another coverup, but now it's just a green eyed devil that I'm truly, and fully in love with.

"Bruce..." I trailed off, because he had turned to look at me. New and old tears ran down his face, and I felt almost like running away. I never wanted to see this for my best friends face, science buddies.

"You don't have to Tony. I know that its too late for us." He laughed sadly, "There was never going to be an us, was there?"

"Yes Bruce, there could've been an us. But only if none of this ever happened. No Norse gods or Chitauri army. Just us being regular people, no Avengers. But then we probably would've never met." I held back the tears for my friend. Cause I can picture it. I really can, him getting me from the lab, working with me in the lab, loving me. I can picture it.

"Tony, I can picture it."

"I can picture it too Bruce. I promise you, I can."

**_AUTHORS NOTE: VERY BIG TWIST RIGHT? I THINK SO! HOPE YA LIKED BECAUSE I SURE DID ENJOY WRITING IT! SCIENCE BROS VS FROSTIRON!_**


	9. Chapter 9 -Closure

_**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING YADA YADA **_

Bruce and I sat in silence for awhile, but didn't move towards or from each other. I felt like that Twilight love triangle (I only know that because Maria was obsessed with them and forced me to watch/read it) but it was so clear. Loki was accidental love, and Bruce was probably meant to be. Either way, I turn out gay. I never expected that, and I think Howard would've had a heart attack if I found this out when I was a kid. I laughed to myself but stopped when I heard a rustling. Bruce was standing now, and trying to find a shirt. He was more ripped than I was, stupid gamma ray shit. I took off my shirt and handed it to him.

"I can't take the shirt off your back Tony." Bruce refused.

I shrugged and gave him a know-it-all smirk. "Actually, Mr. Genius, I have on an undershirt so your argument is invalid." He smiled at me and nodded in thanks.

"We should go up now, huh?" Bruce asked. He wasn't facing me and his breathing was slow, as if he was holding something in.

"You alright Bruce?" I stared down his back and I know he felt it. He turned to me and sighed heavily.

"It's just...I think I need sometime to myself. I mean, it's just knowing. Knowing that it could have been, should have been." He avoided my eye and I pressed my back against the glass cell.

"Bruce, don't go up yet. Wait here until I come back." I didn't wait to hear his answer. I ran out of the cell and up to where Loki and the other part of my team were. When I came up, they were all laughing and playing The Game Of Life with huge smiles. Even Nat. "Loki." everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. Loki smiled and got up. He quickly walked towards me and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back but didn't deepen it. "Can I talk to you, privately?" He nodded and he told them to skip his turn. We walked into my room together and we sat on the bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about dear?" Loki asked me, batting his eyelashes.

"So you're friends with my team now right?" I avoided what I needed to really ask Loki. Maybe small talk will help, but Reindeer Games might not be happy.

"Oh yes, they have somehow brung me joy and amusement." He giggled lightly and smiled.

"That's great and all Lokes. I'm really happy for you guys." I gave him a grin that wasn't near as genuine as I would have liked it to seem. He saw right through me and grabbed my hand.

"What is wrong Anthony?" Loki asked me concerned. I didn't respond for a moment and he gave my hand a squeeze. "You can tell me anything. I know we haven't been, together, for long, but you can trust me."

"I know Loki! I know I can trust you. Right now I need you to trust me." Loki nodded and attempted to hide his laugh.

"Oh Anthony." Loki sighed with a beautiful and yet infuriating smirk on his face.

I was kind of irritated now. "What? What's so funny?" he laughed louder and clutched his stomach.  
He gasped out in between giggles, "Go kiss Dr. Banner. I know you both need the closure. Do remember who you have waiting for upstairs though." He continued to laugh as he went back to play the board game with his new friends. I sat unmoving for a few seconds before I yelled thank you and ran back to where Bruce was in Hulks cell.

"Tony? Why can't I go upstairs?" Bruce crossed his arms and sighed. I gulped and thought if I should tell him my plan. If that would make things easier, or if he would just regret it. Me. Reject me. Reject it.

"Bruce." I confidently strutted up to him and took his face into my hands. I carefully placed my lips on his. He kissed me back, slowly and soft. We separated and he gave me a smile that I had never seen on him, ever. I smiled back and we kissed once again, short and sweet.

_\_\_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_/_/_

Bruce was gone. He had left for India a few days ago without a note or call. I knew he was gone though before Shield even found out and told us. I knew he might not come back. I knew it broke a part of my heart Loki didn't already have, a part he couldn't take. I knew he didn't regret it though. I didn't either. And for now both of us have silently agreed, we know, it could only be called closure. Nothing more.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: WOW. YEAH, I EASNT EXPECTING ANYTHING LIKE THAT EITHER. IT JUST HAPPENED! ENJOY!**_


	10. Chapter 10 -War

_**WHOA THIS IS CHAPTER TEN PEOPLE! Who had a nice holiday? And I'd you don't do holidays, that's cool too. Enjoy! READ ON!**_

_"Closure isn't a kiss Tony. I know that now. Closure is leaving. I hope you realize that. You are happy, and I'm as I always was. Alone. This is for the best."_

_Best Wishes,_

_Bruce Banner_

That's what he sent me. All the way from India, barely readable. I sent him this back.

_"You are wrong. You are alone because you choose to be. You left. Not your team. Not me. We can't be together, no. But you can be my friend. I hope you REALIZE that closure is accepting. Accepting this, us. I did."_

_Happy Now,_

_Tony Stark_

Loki looked at my letter and sighed. He touched his fingertips to my cheek and quietly whispered, "Do try to not be so harsh love." It had been three weeks since Bruce had gone, but I was thinking about something totally different. Loki and I had gotten together a week before Bruce left. I don't know if he wanted to do it, but Loki's and my one month anniversary is tomorrow. He hasn't mentioned it, no hints, nothing.

"He needs it. And I already sent and apology letter to India leader people whatever, if there is an accident then send me the bill." I admit, Loki tried extremely hard to hold his laugh in, but my chuckles set him off the edge. We busted our guts for a while until we finally calm down.

"I swear, it was not near as funny as we made it out to be." Loki held a hand to his everlasting heart and shook his head. I gave a short chuckle and sat Loki on my lap.

"Babe, it really wasn't funny." We burst into another fit of laughter and didn't calm for awhile.

"On this pathetic realm, you little humans make yourself known. Not with friendship, or even strength. You use war. This has nothing at all to do with what we were talking about, but I wonder why? The other worlds know of earth. They know what this planet is capable of. There are threats to your world." Loki suddenly got scary serious and grabbed my chin. "Be careful Anthony. You need all the allies you can get, love. Search for them." I nodded and he smiled widely. "I have to attend to some errands. I will return shortly." He disappeared in a puff of green smoke and I waved it away. I wonder why he brought that up at all, we were just laughing and joking a few minutes ago. I sighed and looked around the lab.

_"Sir? is currently requesting your whereabouts. He has resided in the living room if you wish to seek him out." Jarvis said._

I said ok to Jarvis and went to the living room. "Capsicle! What do I owe this pleasure my patriotic friend?" To be honest, well as honest as I can be, Cap is really my best friend. Bruce is great, with all his gamma rays and his habit of turning into a green rage monster. But a wedge has formed between us. He's shut me out, and my sarcasm and wit won't get me back in, or get out the wedge. I can't rely on my good looks and personality because they're what formed the barrier. Damn me and my sexiness.

"Fury has work for us. We'll need all the help we can get. Round up everyone you can find who are 100% reliable. We are on the brink of war Tony." Cap stated deadly serious with a small frown on his face. I grimaced and gave him a stiff nod. He sounded like Loki. "Goodbye Tony." Cap waved and traveled away via elevator. I sighed and ran a hand through my mahogany locks. I took out my phone and called my new driver, Peter Parker. He answered with enthusiasm only a young child could have.

"Hello? This is Peter Parker!" I could feel his smile through the phone. I wanted to feel the happiness he felt, but now was not the time.

"Peter, you're getting a promotion."

-_\_-_\_-

After calling everyone I knew that could help, including Batman, I got called into Shield. Loki still hadn't come home but I couldn't dwell on that. All the Avengers except Bruce was there and Fury gave us the bottom line.

"There is another threat to our world. It is another army, but not of Chitauri. It is the largest opponent the earth has ever had. We need everyone, not only the Avengers. Or we can kiss freedom and this planet good bye. These mother fuckers are crazy aliens. Be ready. You are dismissed." With a sweep of his black trench coat, Nick Fury was out the door and into the bustling halls of Shield. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. My team was looking the same, tired and worried. If Bruce came back and decided he wouldn't get in this it would be hell. We have the Thing, but Bruce, as our friend, we can't lose him.

I felt a sharp sting of pain and looked at my arc reactor. The veins around it looked almost tinted red. I just brushed it off though, it couldn't be. I said my goodbyes to my friends and roamed the streets for awhile. Signed a few autographs, flirted only a tiny bit (don't tell Loki), and window shopped. I stopped at a small store that sold a little bit of everything. It was called Qinkz, and I had never heard of it before. I went through the double doors and the smell of sweet cinnamon and sugar hit me dead on. I breathed it in deeper and stepped more into the store. It was filled with every little thing, kids toys, books, antiques, and even furniture.

There had a romance section and I hung around there and browsed. There wasn't that many people in the shop so I wasn't harassed, which I was grateful for. A shiny glimmer caught me eye and I stopped. It was a snow globe. The most beautiful and Lokish snow globe I had ever seen. It wasn't even round. It was full of points and sharp edges. It was the most beautifully dangerous thing I'd ever laid eyes on besides Loki. It was positively meant for him. It was filled with snow and crystals and diamonds that sparkled as if it was in the sun. There was a heart that looked like it was made out of ice in the center of the snow and jewels. I was never one to be called a romantic, but this screamed romance and love. I picked it up gently and it was freezing cold. I remembered when Loki had came with the Chituari and we found out he was a Frost Giant. It was magnificently perfect, almost as perfect as me. I quickly bought it and told the cashier to wrap it up like a gift. The wrapping was silver and green, with a shiny black bow on top. The paparazzi was going to have a field day trying to figure out who this is for. I walked back to the tower, well actually ran because EVERYONE wanted to know who the gift was for. It was a tiny box, and I slipped it into my jacket (it was cold, winter) and went up to my level. A surprise was waiting for me upstairs in the form of a blond Norse god.

"Point Break, you have some explaining to do." Thor looked at me helplessly with a shrug of his shoulders and a sheepish smile.

"Man of Iron, I sincerely apologize of not informing Lady Maria of my brothers departure to Midgard." I frowned and shook my head.

"I was a little pissed at that, but that's not what I'm talking about." He looked at me confused.

"What is it friend?" I sighed heavily and rubbed my worn out eyes again.

"Did you know? About Banner," He flinched. "About the upcoming war." he nodded and now I understood. I understand why Thor left. He left for one more chance of escape, to see if he would stay to fight. To say goodbye to his girl if he didn't come back, because even Norse gods aren't invincible. Thor knew of everything.

"Friend, I felt it. The threat to this world, I felt it in my bones. My love is in Asgard, and will not be told if I do not return to her." I nodded because it was unspoken logic. She would know, Loki would know, everyone would know. If any of us died, it would be large. I now only felt regret, because if I do leave this world I leave nothing behind for it. Nothing. No child to have my brain (plus good looks) and keep after the company. Zero. I've decided I'd like to change that.


	11. Chapter 11 -Shattered Love

_**My dear readers, I regret to inform you that I AM DOING A LOUSY JOB UPDATING! I apologize with all my heart. It's been almost TWO weeks and this is short. Filler ish I guess but anyway I'm super sorry! Love you guys!**_

_Have you ever been in love? Ever felt the need to care for someone unconditionally? Did you fall fast, or did it take time? Did you lose them? I've lost him, and I'm afraid that I'll never get him back. _

The shards of glass flew between us. I knew there would be scars, and they would not heal fast. They probably would never heal at all. His sharp features would be unforgettable. His eyes, the most striking, pierced me frozen and they held me. They would hold me until I break. His beautiful and enticing thin pink lips opened in the most perfect shape for my name. He screamed it. I could tell. He reached out his long arms and I reached back, but they never did touch. I tried, with everything in me, I truly did. But our fingers never touched. They might never again. I never got the jolt feeling of whenever I felt him. It didn't happen. The thing pulling him, holding what was mine, Thanos. I hated him with all my heart. Shrapnel and all.

The purple beast smiled at me, and it was genuine. Because he was happy, and I was not. Loki was gone. At this I collapsed onto the ground, onto the broken shards of our love. They jabbed me unmercifully into my body, and I did nothing to stop it. The portal started closing and so was the man that was my whole world was going with it. I turns quickly and looked at my comrades and nodded. They screamed no but I was Tony fucking Stark, who was I to listen? Right before it was sealed, I jumped through the portal. Shrapnel and all.

.….… Loki's Point Of View…..…

Everything was bringing pain to my person. Excruciating jolts of hurt ran wildly throughout my frail and beaten body. Still, I refuse to back down. To give up completely. I mocked, "Is that honestly the best you could do Thanos? I thought you were a powerful being, you have sufficiently proved me wrong." The monster (though I'm not one to talk) roared and charged again. The force was so alarming that tiny black dots danced in my vision. I felt something stir inside of me and I surrendered. There was something I was protecting, but I fail to know what.

"Does that satisfy you god of mischief?" Thanos snarled. I laughed as loudly as I could within the circumstances and it echoed throughout the mansion we were residing in. Thanos eyed me as if I was his ultimate prey. I refused to be seen that way so I scowled darkly at him.

"What enormity has become of you that you've felt the need to retrieve me?" He stopped and smiled evilly at me as I gazed at him with hatred. He was such a vile creature.

"I require you for that team of disgusting humans to know of this knowledge." He grabbed my chin forcefully and forced me to watch him. I clenched my jaw so very hard that I could feel my teeth clack. It would swell and leave a harsh bruise regardless of my godly enhancements. I swore softly, but I refused to admit my pain. Cooperation, but never pain. "Tell that team that we are coming. I will not go into details, but the six of them or so will not live very long. Earth will be mine!" I listened attentively but I admit to zoning out slightly at the end. There was a smell, almost like a presence that was so comforting and warming to me. Anthony. I would have welcomed him with open arms, but I do not want him dead. I could partly see his suit through the doorway. Thanos wasn't facing him at all, but soon he would turn around. I gazed back at my lover and his mechanic arm was up pointing to the medallion made into the back skin of Thanos. That was Thanos' weak point. The circle in Anthony's robot hand gained the brightest white I'd ever seen on it. It almost looked like...it couldn't be. Anthony was using magic. I truly love this man. He fired the shot and it was as if everything was in slow motion. The shot of magic and Anthony's science hit the medallion in Thanos' back and there was a vibration through out the building and something inside of me stirred once again. I took that as a sign to retreat immediately. I looked at Thanos' body and he was face first on the floor but I knew he wasn't dead. Thanos may never die. I took Anthony's hand and we were off.


	12. Chapter 12 -Jötunheimr

_**Hello everyone! This is the longest I have ever done and I'm really proud of this! I hope you guys love this as much as I did! In this they speak some Norwegian because that's the closest could get to Norse. Enjoy!**_

_****_I'd never felt so damn proud of myself than this moment. BECAUSE holy fuck, I just knocked the shit out of a magical being. Bam. I think Loki's proud of me too, but I can't tell. He isn't speaking and isn't showing emotion. We had found another portal home and he closed it with his magic. I understood most of it by know, really wasn't that hard. Just do blah times magic sprinkle science on it and wahla! Magic, ladies and gentlemen. We were standing on top of my tower because that's where the portal opened to. It was cold as Antarctica out here this winter. I looked at Loki to see if we would be going inside anytime soon but he looked like he needed a moment. He did not speak nor did he move for awhile. Out of nowhere he turned to me with a look of blazing fury and hurt. "What in all the Nine Realms were you even thinking Stark?!" Stark hurt, him saying it hurt a lot.

"Um, why the hell are you mad at me? I bust in there and saved you!" I would not relent and just let him vent. It wasn't fair. He raised his eyebrows as high as they would go and crossed his long, elegant arms.

"Why the hell am I angry? Because you stupid imbecile traveled through that damn portal!" His green eyes looked tinted red with fury, or maybe his heritage. I was furious now. How dare he call me stupid? At all! Going though a damn portal, not my last time, and it wasn't my first!

"First of all, I am a genius, Loki! So that means it was GENIUS for me to go through that portal. What, did you want to stay there with Thanos? Were you oh so very pleased because he held you Loki? Are you that sick?!" I think that one got him. The last one. His whole facial expression changed from a manageable amount of anger to one uncontrollable. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to yell at me, but he closed it again. He turned his back to me and clenched his fists at his sides. He was shaking, trying to hold something back. His head was down, but it snapped up as he swiveled to stare at me.

"You are right Anthony." I smiled at my excellence and was about to go inside when he spoke again. "You are a genius. But you do not deserve to be one! The words that come out of your mouth, are you not suppose to think of them? The damage they do! If I wanted to be held by Thanos, who are you to say anything about it?!"

I was as angry as he was now. "Who am I? I'm Tony fucking Stark!"

He looked at me with sadness. "That is only a name! Tony means nothing and Stark was passed down! Dammit, you Man of Iron, you are only a name!"

"You are wrong Loki. I am your boyfriend, and I love you! Don't try to turn this around to make it about me!"

"Pity love." My heart clenched hurt fully in my chest at that.

"What are you Loki? What are you that makes you say that?!"

He looked still madly furious, but then again ready to cry. "SICK!" He let the tears flow down his reddened cheeks and he looked so miserable. I felt so horrible for saying that to him, but there wasn't really anything I could do but try to take it back.

"Loki, -" He disappeared in a puff of green smoke. I waved it away and I was left alone. He was gone, but I sure hoped he was coming back. I stood out there for a few moments looking for him, not knowing someone was looking at me worlds away.

I stared at the photo I had Jarvis pull up for me. His sharp cheek bones were illuminated by the dark storm reflected by the window. His eyes shone with a dark intensity that I had only seen a few times. He stood there all elegant and royal looking with a smirk on his face. Thor is my friend and all, but I blurred him out of the picture. Too much bulk to contrast beautifully with my love. It was the picture when they first came. It didn't matter though, because he might not come back. It had been two days since Loki had gone, and the feeling of being watched was growing stronger everyday. I had looked up the enemies of Loki on Google, and he has a lot. One of them caught my eye not really as his enemy, but as one of his so called mistresses. Angrboda was the mother of like all of Loki's kids, who were never mentioned before to me. There was Fenrir, Hel, and Jormungand. I think. I shut everything down before I could feel emotions that I would usually scoff at. Let's say like, jealousy?

I walked out of the lab and asked Jarvis for the time. He responded with three am and I sighed. Three days he had been gone now. I quickly downed a glass of scotch from the bar and headed to my room. I stared at the floor as I undressed down to my underwear and put sweats on and a jacket shirt..thing. I ignored the mirror while I brushed my teeth and washed for bed. I told Jarvis to set my alarm and I looked up when I got to my bed and froze. There was a Frost Giant on my bed. It wasn't Loki either. Angrboda lay on my bed with the air around her turning into snow and ice, thawing on my bed. Her glowing red eyes bored into me deeply as she smiled. I stared back at her but really just stood there awkwardly. "Um...welcome! I love guests, especially uninvited ones, but what the hell?" I shrugged at her and she threw her head back and laughed loudly. It sounded like a war between a million sharp nails and a fresh chalk board. It was ear-drum shattering, I was surprised the Avengers didn't wake up.

"Oh Tony Stark, they said you were charming and handsome, but not also amusing." She tried to appear feminine by giggling behind her hand and batting her eyes lashes but I wasn't falling for it. I cut right to the chase, because hey, I'm a busy man. Sometimes.

"That's fantastic! I already knew that and more. Anyway, why are you here Angrboda?" She raised her eyebrows when I said her name, her thinking I had no idea about her. She slowly but surely got up off of my bed and stood in front of me. Damn my height. I could be tall and still not measure up to her. She was a good few feet taller than me. I cursed and crossed my arms with a pout. "I hate being short."

She lightly chuckled and whispered a few foreign words. Now why the hell did I not think to found the alarm or get my suit? Why? Together, me unwillingly and her happily, we were off to Jötunheimr. Lucky guess. We arrived through this swirl of wings and freezing wind, which I hated. Once we arrived, it was so fucking cold that ice immediately started freezing on my lashes and goatee. "Got any blankets?" My teeth chattered as I spoke, the air around it coming out white.

She whispered, "Gi ham avtaler, the cure sin kalde, gi ham avtaler, skal han aldri bli gammel." I had no idea what the hell she just said because of the little warmth I found in the blankets that appeared from nowhere. But I was still not warm enough. I would die before they could do whatever they wanted to from the cold. I let her know this with my eyebrows and she shrugged. "You should be fine, this has worked for other Midgardians. It is the only spell that will suffice for the winters of Jötunheimr. You are here as a royal guest to the king, Byleistr. You will be treated of great excellence." She bowed to me as the ground started to shake.

Many men shapes formed from the ice and snow, they stood even taller than Angrboda. I waved to them, politely, and gave them my usual fake 100 watt smile. They separated in the middle and a figure, only a little bigger than the rest of them with the most ice spikes on his shoulders. His eyes burned red with a tint of black that was oddly complimenting. Holy shit I'm going crazy, I just complimented a Frost Giants eyes. He walked up to me with something close to a smile and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome, Tony Stark, to Jötunheimr! Come, and we will find something to make you warmer!" He seemed nice, but doesn't everyone at first? I didn't trust him, and I bet he didn't trust me either. In the end it didn't matter, I would either follow him and live, or stay to die. My little legs could barley match up to the strides of his. I was huffing from the exertion and the cold, the king happened to notice. "Allow me." Without waiting for my consent, he lifted me from the ground in the bridal style. He whispered, "Varm ham, rengjør ham, la ham være ham, varme som ild. I hope sincerely that this helps." It did, greatly. I was still cold, but not like before where I wanted to jump into flames. I smiled at him, not really noticing he was still holding me.

"Thank you, King Byleistr." I hoped to not anger anyone here, so my usual self was to be pushed to the side for now. He smiled wide at me with pointy teeth and I stared at them with curiosity. How did he not bite his tongue? He nodded to the others and they seeped into the ground again.

"We will not travel the same as them, for you would positively die, and I would hate that. Go through all that work to get you, and you perish. Shame shame shame. Once to the castle, which we have restored as much as we could from the Aesir, we will eat and retire to the bedroom and you will know of why you are here." I was confused about the 'we will retire to the bedroom' part but let it go. Eating sounded great, and I wouldn't mind to sleep. King Byleistr's hands were resting on my ass and my chest, near my nipple. I could tell he was attracted to me, he didn't have any clothes on. I got nervous more when he squeezed my ass lightly and rubbed my peck. I closed my eyes as if I was falling asleep and I heard him chuckle. "I cannot wait to make you my queen." He mumbled. I wanted to jump out of his huge, strong arms and run away as fast as I could. Queen? That's what I was sent here for? With only my Stark Phone and Tablet in my sweats pocket (which they probably didn't work on this planet) I wasn't getting home. "Our offspring will rule Jötunheimr! Oh Tony of Midgard, you are mine." He mumbled again. Oh shit.

We were in front of this building that seemed as if it was made of ice. I got cold by just looking at it. "This is the, um...castle?" He looked down at me, still in his arms, and nodded.

"Oh yes, the inside is even more magnificent than the outside. If that's possible." His booming laughter echoed and I cringed. If possible is right. Guards stood on the side of the large and tall doors with straight faces and stiff body movement. They bowed as they opened the door for us and welcomed their king. This is how I should be treated, I bet I'm even better than him! We walked through shining halls to a humongous room with a stretched out dining table made of actual wood. I almost cried with relief. He carefully sat me down as if I was fragile and would break any moment. He sat at the head of the table and gestured for me to sit next to him. I sat and he nodded for the food to come out. Now this is the story of how I came to rule Jötunheimr.

**_The End!_**

Ha, just joking. Like hell would I rule this place. About ten waiters came out with food I've seen, and food I would have never imagined of. They set everything down, gave us our drinks and left as quickly as they came. We were the only ones at the table and we ate silently, but I could feel his eyes roaming my body. The giant was practically eye raping me. I ate my fill and patiently waited for King Byleistr to finish his meal. Once he was fully sated he beckoned me to follow him out of the room. He led me down many corridors and passageways that ran throughout this "castle". We finally stopped at doors made of oak with whimsical carvings etched onto it. It was strangely beautiful. "This is where you will be staying, Tony." I grinned a little at him and nodded.

He opened the door and it was so amazing. There was the prettiest chandelier hanging high in the ceiling with little lights spaced randomly throughout the room. The bedspread was a deep blue that was accented nicely with sky azure running through it. There was thankfully a huge fireplace, already heated up. It was terrific looking, fit for a royal. Then it dawned on me if I stayed here much longer, I would become one. "It's…breathtaking!" It truly was, with it's flawless structure and unique feel. It was wonderful.

He smiled as enormous as I had ever seen him yams clapped happily. "I am so glad you like it! Come, sit on the bed with me and we shall discuss why you are here." It sounded like the bed meant something sexual, but I passed it away without another thought. I lightly jogged over to the bed slowly slipped off my blanket onto the bed. Slowly because I needed my body to slowly get used to the cold in the room. My jacket slipped off a little and my tight shirt rode up a little, but I really wouldn't have noticed if Byleistr didn't make a sound that resembled a moan. I quickly pulled my shirt down and zipped up my jacket. I sat on the edge of the bed all the way to the side and fumbled with my hands. Byleistr came and sat down next to me as close as possible without it being that uncomfortable, but still.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I asked, sighing in content from the softness of the bed. He nodded and slightly turned more in the direction of me.

"You know of Loki, yes?" I nodded and we both established how I knew Loki. "He took something from me very special. Would you like to know what he stole?" I nodded to him and he went on. "My fathers life, he took it. Even though it was his fathers life too, he killed him. And I have waited, years, for something of his to take." he looked at me and gently directed my chin to face him. "You. I want you. I've been watching you Tony Stark." He twirled a lock of my hair while I fidgeted. "I have seen everything you've been doing since that green beast left. You've had quite an interesting life. I hope to make you the mother -or you can be called father if you prefer- of my children, and soon my queen."

"Do I even have a choice?" It was a waste of breath to ask, but it was worth a shot. He sighed and shook his head no. I nodded and stood. He stared at me and I unzipped my jacket and put it on the couch in front of the fireplace. I climbed into bed silently and wrapped the magical and normal covers around me. I didn't flinch when he climbed into bed with me, nor did I cringe when he wrapped my arms around me. I did let a tear slip though, when I felt him lay his head on my shoulder. I let two tears slip when he tangled his legs with mine. And once I knew for sure he was asleep, I let the dam open. I silently begged for Loki, and he is who I dreamt of.

...…...…...********...

I am going to explain the words in the story that you weren't familiar with:

Gi ham avtaler, the cure sin kalde, gi ham avtaler, skal han aldri bli gammel means Give him agreements, the cure their cold, give him appointments, he will never be old.

Varm ham, rengjør ham, la ham være ham, varme som ild means Warm him, clean him, let him be him, hot as fire.

Angrboda: Mother of Loki's children from Jötunheimr who is a Frost Giant.

Byleistr: Blood brother to Loki.

I don't know any real spells so I made them up :p.


	13. Chapter 13 -Marriage, Truth, and A King

**_I AM SWITCHING VIEWS A LOT SO IT MIGHT BE CONFUSING BUT PLEASE, IT IS NOT THAT HARD :)! In my version, touching the Frost Giants does not give you frostbite. Should've mentioned that in the last chapter, sorry. I switch POVs like 5 times so I apologize again. I had to for the story to work and for it to make sense. Enjoy? :D _**

Once I awoke, thankfully I was alone. I sat up and stretched wildly. After hearing the muscles pop, I stood and retrieved my jacket from in front of the fireplace. It was toasty and warmed my body immensely. I sighed in content and gazed into the flames. They reflected the image of me and I glared. I was pale and I looked like the definition of death. I hope someone would come save me soon, the red tint around the reactor was getting more noticeable. And if it's what I think it is, Jötunheimr will be in trouble. I zipped up my jacket as far as it would go and looked around the room. I went to a door and opened it cautiously. A bathroom. I smiled and went in to do my business. Once I was finished I went to another door that happened to be a closet. It was filled with all the clothes I could imagine, and all my size. Well they prepared. I was looking through it when there was a knock on the door and a Frost Giant came in, but he looked like a servant.

"Master Stark, King Byleistr seeks your company for brunch in approximately an hour. If you need any assistance, a guard is always on call for you outside." He bowed formally to me and exited the room. I sighed and picked out brunch-like clothes. I did though get my phone and tablet from my sweats. They did not work. I groaned and took out both their data tabs and battery for use if I ever make it home. I was later called to go have brunch with the King. For the next days, weeks, I fiddled with my devices. I did not smile not once again.

...Third Point of View in New York...Fast-Forwarded...

"Where is Anthony?!" Loki shouted. He did not care that he was surrounded my Avengers that didn't fully like him, he was frantic. Steve sighed tiredly and tried to calm him down.

"Loki, calm down. We are all stressed and tired here. With the war coming up and now Tony getting kidnapped is like the icing on the oh-no cake with no idea-" Thor cut him off with a sigh.

"Captain, with all respect, you are failing to assist our glum moods." Steve shrugged sadly while Loki paced the room. Natasha and Clint sat without a word and straight faces. There was no way to reach Banner, to let him know of Tonys disappearance. He could've been able to help. It was clear Loki blamed himself. Once Banner found out, he was sure to do the same. It had been a long time since Tony had gone. They hadn't lost hope in finding him though, not their teammate, lover, and friend. Natasha had gathered them up today and had earlier informed Jarvis to track all of Tonys devices because his phone and main tablet were missing.

"We can't give up." Natasha looked around the room at everyone and they nodded silently. "We will find him." Loki's head snapped up and he glared at her.

"How can you be so sure, Romanoff? I for one do not believe in miracles." His tone was icy cold and he radiated madness to an extreme level. "I love him. I do, truly, but he may be lost forever." At this conclusion to himself, Loki collapsed onto a sofa and hide his frustrated face. Natasha stared long and hard at him before she answered, thinking carefully.

"I don't know, but Tony won't give up either." She was about to go on when Jarvis interrupted.

"I have picked up a reading on Sir's missing devices. He seems to be located in the realm of Jötunheimr."

The Avengers and Loki were frozen from the news. Jötunheimr? Everyone was thinking how the hell did he get there, but never said anything out loud. The wheels were spinning wildly in Loki's head and he counted the days. It had been a little more than one hundred twenty one days since Tony had been gone, on Earth though. On Jötunheimr he has been gone three times the length of that. He had been on Jötunheimr for around three hundred sixty five days. A whole year. "A year. On Jotunheimr the time is different, the days longer. He has been actually gone a year." He repeated the words over and over in his head until they were a jumbled mess. Without a second thought, he transported them all to Jötunheimr.

They stood at the entrance to the deep, dark icy hell. They shivered, but Loki whispered an old and forgotten spell that immediately made them warm again. He had magically put them into their battle gear, guns, shield, and all. He waited to hear the rumbling of Frost Giants appear, but instead he heard music. Almost like wedding bells, the da da dada that brides walk down the aisle to. He paled. "He is getting married. We have to go now!" They ran faster than ever before, faster than when Loki's army came, every battle with Dr. Doom, everything. They reached where the ceremony was taking place and they silently thanked God that the music was still playing. Loki and Thor silently took out all the guards without Byleistr or his groomsmen noticing. Every single Frost Giant was in attendance that day, except the ones Loki and Thor have killed of course. There was a dark elf was acting as a preacher for Tony and Byleistr. It sickened Natasha to watch, Steve bowed his head, Clint looked away, and Thor stood firm. Loki, on the other hand, was struggling to hold two large bays of himself back. The one that constantly begged to come out, and this new feeling. It was one that sent ice spears into his spine. Loki, Thor, and the others were unprepared for what happened next. A voice came from behind them, filled with revenge and hate. "Oss mørke alver har ventet på århundrer for dette. Du vil dø! Be in Niflheim for the rest of your days!"

There was a whole clan of Dökkálfar a surrounding the rescue group from behind. The music stopped, but not because Tony had reached the alter, but because everyone at the ceremony was now looking at the group. Byleistr was furious. The Avengers were very wary, but Tony Stark had the biggest smile on his face. And to Loki that's all that mattered.

...Tony's Point of View...

The group of dark elves wrapped the thick chain around my friends again. They were about three feet off the ground, chained around a thick cylinder of ice. It killed me a bit inside to watch. I could say nothing, nothing at all. Byleistr had shielded me with half of his body once the dark elves had found them, but I couldn't look away from the four of them. Thor looked ready to tear their heads off with his hammer, Steve was secretly struggling to break free, Clint was calmly trying to find a way out, and Nat was bristling with barely concealed anger at the way they looked at her. Loki though, goddamn did he look sexy as hell. His hair perfectly framed his face. His eyes shone directly on me, which filled my stomach with butterflies. He leaned against the large piece of rock, still looking defiant and in control. Oh how I missed that man.

In the end, would it matter? Would they get out? If not in time, I would be Mrs. Byleistr Laufeyson. I was wearing one of the finest tuxes I'd ever laid eyes upon, with the shiniest shoes. The way the servants had did my hair made me look more delicious than usual. I looked spiffy, as Cap would say. Byleistr stepped forward closer to them and stopped blocking my view finally. "Trespassers, what brings you to Jötunheimr?" Byleistr knew why they were here, but I guess he was trying to rile them up. He got what he was aiming for as Loki violently shook to lunge for his blood brother.

"You know why we are here, you filth!" Loki screamed. One of the guards slammed his fist into his stomach and I whimpered. Loki sought to catch his breath as Byleistr laughed obnoxiously.

"Yes, I do. It's fun to work you up though, Loptr. I did what I promised, brother. I have taken what was yours. You took from us!" The group of Frost Giants roared in agreement. I looked at all of them, beating their chests and nodding wildly. I grimaced darkly and glared at Byleistr's back. Loki froze at his real name and attempted a shrug.

"Laufey deserved to die. You are only dwelling in the past, as are the almost extinct race of Dökkálfar." This caused an uproar with both the dark elves and giants. I covered my ears and looked upon my friends who were helpless to be relieved from the sound. I started to walk toward them, forgetting of the others. A large and long arm was a new obstacle to my path. I looked up at Byleistr and gave him my 100 watt smile that was so fake it was disgusting.

"This chaos, too loud for us regular humans. If I don't aid them, it will be no fun in killing them. They can't hear your threats or your laughter that will surely crush their souls. Magic earmuffs into my hands, and let me place them on those miserable creatures. Please, my King." I had to lie to protect the ones I love, it was the only way. Nothing I wasn't unfamiliar with. He chuckled and smiled widely.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. Now what do you say?" Byleistr asked. I gulped and looked at Loki then quickly looked away. I could not bear to watch his face.

"I love you too." Without another word, Byleistr magicked earmuffs for my secret comrades and I went to them. The giants and elves were still loudly conversing as I came to the block of ice trapping my friends. I went to Steve first. "You are my best friend." I said it quietly so only he could hear. He gave me a small smile and nodded. I placed the muffs on him.

"You are mine too, Tony." I grinned and went to Clint. He had given up on trying to find a way out, and I didn't blame him.

"Legolas, you really never did miss a target." I smirked at him and he shrugged knowingly back.

"I missed you too Tony." He gave what could be considered a Hawkeye smile. I put the muffs on him and went to Nat. She was leaning as far away from the ice as possible, the cold getting to her.

"Nat." She looked up at me and gave a close-lipped smile. "I'm glad you guys never gave up."

"Never." I popped the earmuffs on her and she stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled lightly and turned a corner of the ice to Thor. I snuggled earmuffs onto him, even though he didn't really need them.

"Here you are Point Break." He could still hear pretty well, being a god. "Hope you didn't eat all the pop tarts."

He shrugged sheepishly, "I did. Thank you, Man of Iron, for everything." I nodded and held my emotions at bay. It wouldn't help to cry on my forced wedding day, now would it? I pursed my lips and quickly walked in front of Loki. I carefully placed the earmuffs on him to not mess up his hair.

"We'll get out of this, you'll see. In no time we will be back at home, and everything will be okay." I tried to keep a positive attitude, but it was just so hard.

Loki was thinking the opposite of me. "No, Anthony." I flinched and looked to the ground. "We won't make it home. Not this time." I wrapped my arms around myself and looked behind me. Byleistr and his officials were discussing something, probably how to kill the ones I desperately needed to survive. I turned back to Loki and fiercely shook my head.

"You're wrong! Everything will be fine! We will be happy." I tried to make him see, the sheer truth in my fantasy. He shook his head no and sighed.

"Please do cease lying to yourself, love. It wounds me too." I slapped a hand to my mouth to not let the dam reopen itself. I breathed deeply for a few seconds before I put my hand down.

"We have gotten this far. We can't stop now." I didn't even believe the words I was saying. He watched me and I felt as if he was looking into my heart, whole being, and my tainted and unhappy soul.

"I do not believe in miracles." One traitor tear escaped and ran down my dying face. I was surely dying. It hung on the tip of my chin for awhile until it dropped with a silent explosion to the snow at my feet. Everything was going in slow motion now. I was being abruptly pulled back into the retched Kings arms once again. The guards punched and slapped my only love multiple times over and over until he slumped as low as he could, an almost defeated look upon his handsome but weary face. I do not believe that I would ever have the chance to freely kiss him again. Byleistr directed me to stand at the alter and I did as instructed. He took his place and motioned for the dark elf preacher to begin.

...Loki's Point of View...

I hated myself for saying that to Anthony. It had to be done though. I couldn't look away from where Anthony and that bastard were standing. They were getting married. Felt something inside of me switch, emotionally. One bay was growing incredibly larger, while the other shrunk considerably. The bay more generous in size was the one that sent snow rushing into my veins. It was taking over my whole being, and I couldn't halt it. The spell Odin had cast on me as a child was being vehemently scraped off of me.

The dark elf preacher smiled, "You may kiss."

The ice and I were one.

I quickly incinerated the chain that was ensnaring me and let the Avengers free. My deep royal blue Jötunn skin detailed with intricate and unique black designs was freed. I could feel the green in my eyes wash away and be replaced with a passionate blood red. I was a sight to behold, me looking brighter than everyone else's because of my heritage. My royal heritage. Byleistr was staring at me with a frightened look upon his face and Anthony was smiling. The group of giants that had come for the ceremony were not a problem. There was no need to fight, fore they could not. They could not disobey their King.

...Tony's Point of View...

I fingered the small ice spear in my hand. Everyone was distracted by Loki, who looked so fucking hot by the way. I readied my weapon and stabbed it into the heart of the dark preacher elf. He fell to the ground silently and no one noticed. His neck was just in sight, and there was nothing stopping me. My weapon was the width of his neck, so it was sure to leave a mark. I steadied my hand, which was tingling with anticipation and the feel of hope. I lunged. Gasps and cries filled the air. Byleistr's head rolled down the aisle to King Loki's feet. My love placed one foot upon the face of Byleistr and said the hottest thing he could've in the situation.

"Kneel."


	14. Chapter 14 -Pain

_**This chapter right here, which you're hopefully about to read and love, it extremely sad. It made me cry, because it's like my baby. To me. In a weirdo freak way, but still. So I warned you. Read on and face the wrath of sadness. It's not really long, but I'm posting it while I still have Internet. Shout out to NinjaCookieXD for being a legend and looking at this. It brought me great joy. NOW ONWARD! **_

_****_  
Loki kicked Byleistr's head (which he put on fire) away from him as he walked toward me. He looked dangerous, a killer, and invincible. I had never been so aroused. He was a king, the king. And it was sexy as fuck. He stood in front of me with that goddamn smirk on his face with his eyes looking like the rarest rubies. He took my face gently in his hands and pressed my lips to his. It had felt like centuries. There had to be a chemical explosion in the lab that got on my lips before I left. It was like C3H5(NO3)3 in seven doses. I'd never felt so alive. Or so in pain. We broke apart abruptly and Angrboda the giantess was snarling and stabbing me in my back. She roughly snatched out her ice weapon hand and attempted to run away with Helindi, Loki's other brother. The Avengers got them, but I couldn't stand anymore. I dropped to the snow and felt the blood run from me. "You'll never save him! Poison! An old Jötunheimr poison, kills a human in an hour!" Angrboda laughed and laughed and Loki got up. He quickly went to her, tore off her mouth and tongue, and came back to me.

"We will find a way." He held my face in between his hands and nodded. I shook my head no as gently as I could and sighed.

"I don't believe in miracles." I stared at the ground.

"But I do." The Avenger kept an eye on the Frost Giants while Loki looked for a spell to cure me. There wasn't anything to help, except one. "I would never turn you into a Frost Giant Anthony." There goes that option. He had been searching for fifty-five minutes and I was going to die. And we have never even had sex! In five minutes my life would end. I realized I didn't want to die. I loved the thrill, the thrill of almost dying. I still leave behind nothing at all but a reputation, four words that mean nothing. I looked at the clock on my arm. Three minutes.

"You aren't sick Loki. I love you." He turned sharply to me with tears running down his face and freezing.

"I love you too." Something was flying toward us. It was huge, green, and angry. The Hulk killed all the Frost Giants faster than I'd ever seen. I don't even know how he got here. He looked to me on my last minute.

"I love you too Bruce. And Nat, Clint, Thor." I trailed off at the end, my life seeping away from me.

_**...Third View Perspective...**_

Tony lay lifeless on the six inches of icy snow on the ground. His arc reactor had faded from a bright clean energy blue to a translucent dull shine. It was distressed sight to behold. The great Tony fucking Stark, Iron Man, the Playboy, had gone to meet his maker that he never believed in. Loki held him in his arms, heartbroken. His eyes no longer held the glimmer of a zoetic being. His face no longer held such royal beauty it had only moments before, it was a corpse. His mouth was set hard in a line to not let out unsaid words and apologies he shall never mutter to his love. His love couldn't have heard him if he tried. His body stance was so very bereft of life and inanimate that it was sickening to gaze upon. Loki would be stricken with grief for all eternity. Thor stood with his comrades behind the bitter man and wept silently. Natasha Romanoff clasped a glove covered hand to her ruby red mouth and sobbed. Clint Barton turned away and let a few tears fall from his stone cold face. Bruce Banner lay naked in the cold with tears fat with grief race down his aged face. The deceased and the five others was a sight that could make you sick at heart.

Loki gently stood with his breathless lover in his arms and stood in front of the Avengers. "Let us return home, brother. To have a proper burial for Man of Iron." Thor whispered to his brother, his foe, his friend. Loki shook his head in dismay.

"What home is there without Anthony." It was no question, no excitement about it. It was only a bitter statement that could never be unsaid, though it filled the group with morose emotions even more so. Natasha laid her face onto Clint's shoulder and hid. Clint looked away from the brothers and just held her close. Steve hung his head dejectedly, and stared into the icy abysses of Jötunheimr. His old-fashioned heart was had already taken a beating front he deaths of Bucky and his girl, so the end of his new best friend's life will take a toll on him. Thor clutched his iron clad heart and frowned.

"I know Loki." Those words that were meant to soothe and sympathize, but unfortunately they only enraged the god of mischief further. Loki snarled and turned to Thor sharply with his deranged red eyes.

"You know? You know Thor! No, YOU, DON'T!" Loki screamed at his adoptive brother. The pure hurt that Loki had built up over the years rolling off him in waves.

"Loki, I am hurting too!" Thor attempted to reason with his brother, but to no avail would he get through. In all truth, Thor did not understand. Of course Thor understood pain, but not the kind Loki was going through. Loki had the kind of pain that would linger throughout his mind until he dies. His pain radiated in his entire being, it would eventually disintegrate his heart to bare ashes. Then he would bring around Ragnarok, and this hurt would be the reason why.


	15. Chapter 15 -Frosset kjøtt O' de dødelige

_**Hello, this is hard to right such sadness. Enjoy!**_

_**THIRD**__**PERSON**_

Angrboda**_,_**who had her lips and tongue torn out, was shaking with fear. She knew something, something very critical. Natasha peeked at her from her hiding place, Clint's shoulder, to observe the giantess. Nat separated herself from Clint who looked at her with confusion. Thor and Loki were hurting each other more, while Steve helped Bruce get some clothes. The two spies were unnoticed. They circled both the giantess and Helbindi, Loki's brother. The Frost Giants refused to meet their eyes until Natasha went up close to Helbindi and studied his facial expression. "What are you hiding?" She asked him. She watched Angrboda as she questioned him, watching the shift of attitude, her body filling with tension. Nat smiled a dark smile that she hadn't in a long time when Helbindi answered.

"Jötunheimr will destroy itself in a matter of days when completely inhabited by the race of Frost Giants." It went unsaid that the last pair of Frost Giants, even of the royal blood, will be slain. But everyone knew. Bruce and Steve came over to them and watched them quizzically.

"What's this about the planet we are on, right now, is soon to blow up?" Steve inquired, his arms crossed. His face was still written with a bereaved expression, but he pretends that he feels nothing, as if that will make it go away. Clint does the same, but keeps an eye at all times on the Frost Giants. Natasha's ruby lips still tremble slightly, but the ex Russian spy refuses for her emotions to control her. Bruce stood silently, the gaping hole in his heart preventing him to speak properly. Whether Loki would admit it, everyone was hurting. Maybe not as much as him, but enough. Plenty.

Clint cleared his throat, "This place will die with the Frost Giants. Meaning that once these two are done for, it will destroy itself."

Steve nodded but still asked, "What about Loki?" Clint made a face that read 'oh well didn't think of that' and turned to the captives.

"Well?" He drawled. Angrboda sighed, as much as she could with no lips or tongue, and nudged Helbidi. He did the same haughty sigh as her and obeyed.

"The current King of Jötunheimr can be sacrificed so the planet does not destroy itself." Thor turned from his grieving brother at this piece of information.

"No. I refuse. There is another way!" Thor bellowed. Loki looked up from his pale lovers face.

"Why not? There is no way of life without my shine." He lightly ran his fingers down Tony's arc reactor which red veins had grew in amount considerably. "This planet means nothing to I. I shall rather die with it, than for it." Thor shook his head fiercely and swore.

"No, Loki!"

"You sound like a copy of Odin." Thor went silent at that and turned away once again. It was a depressing sight to gaze upon, but everything was about to become ten times worse. There was a large rumble from above and everyone looked up in time to see gallons of below freezing water rushing towards them from the mountains of Jötunheimr. Loki held Tony as close to his chest as he could, but his emotional state had weakened his physical state also. His arms slacked and he screamed but the water filled his mouth. Tony's dead body was swept away from Loki in a rush and was absolutely gone. Loki cried ice, the same ice his heart had constructed itself of. Natasha and Clint had desperately hung to each other when the water when it came crashing down. They swam to the top with vice like grips on each other. Steve and Bruce did the same, somehow managing to kill the two Frost Giants who were attempting to get away. Thor let the water cascade roughly over him, without complaint. He and Loki could hold their breaths for hours on end and still be as comfortable as a human around many trees next to a clean river.

Even though small rushes of water still rained down on them, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Clint made it to the surface. They gasped for much needed air and smiled in relief. Thor slowly but surely made his way to the top and bunched his friends over to high land. They all climbed on it and huddled together for much needed warmth. Thor stood and looked over the bunch and failed to find his Jötun brother. Thor lead his eyes to gaze over the clear blue waters in search of his forlorn younger sibling. He caught the sliver of the rich blue skin scaling the floor of the newly formed river for Tony. Thor thought for a moment about if he should go get him and bring him to the surface or not. Leave him be, let his wish be fulfilled to die. Thor contemplated these choices for quite awhile. He turned and stared at his comrades in deep thought. He became distracted when they started yelling and shouting in fear. The temperature in Jötunheimr had dropped such a great amount that any human flesh would freeze, spell or not. Ice vines wrapped around the mortals and froze them. They were still alive, and they would age. It took a highly difficult spell to break down the ice and melt it to water. Or the awakening of a son born of fire so hot, the sun would positively melt if touched by said son.

"No!" Thor shouted. He knew what was happening, and frankly it scared him practically to death. Asgardians aren't immune to this freeze, called Frosset kjøtt O' de dødelige, and they can catch it too. But it had to get to one hundred degrees below freezig for that. It is more severe for humans in the end. Loki looked up at Thor's outburst and swam quickly to the surface. His eyes widened considerably when he saw the frozen mortals, looking around in alarm. Thor turned his head to look at his brother.

"Frosset kjøtt O' de dødelige?" Loki asked, concerned but still letting his eyes roam for Tony's body. Thor was hovering over his comrades, hands hesitant to touch them. He was furious to know that he couldn't do anything to help them. Asgardians do not specialize in magic, but in war. Thor was helpless to try to save his friends, but he had hope. His gaze locked on his brother with a desperate need filling his eyes.

"Save them, brother! I beg of you, let us return to Midgard so we can aid them!" Thor pleaded with Loki. Loki wanted to help, but in his heart he felt obligated to find his lover lost in the waters, sadly wishing he could bring him back.

"I cannot." Loki whispered, regret lacing his words but still defiant and stubborn as ever to save his Anthony. Thor, outraged at Loki's act of selfishness, stomps.

"Stark is gone! Save what is left!" Thor shouted at him now, eye brows furrowed with intense frustration.

"That is what I am trying, and currently failing, to do!" Loki yelled back, voice already hoarse from crying.

"Aid me in saving our friends! I beg of you!" Thor begged him, voice cracking.

"They mean NOTHING TO ME!" Loki screamed. Thor was speechless at Loki's words. "I shall fail to care if they stay forever locked in their personal icy Hel, because I have lived that a way for thousands of years!" Loki was done crying, the tears he had shed were almost the last. "Go to Midgard! Try and fail to save them!"

Thor had been beaten down brutally today, and was tired. "You do not mean that, Loki." Loki got out of the water and came to a foot from Thor.

"Once they die and quickly arrive in the wretched place of Niflheim at the gates in front of my daughter, I will see to it that their very souls are ripped from them and burn forever in flames!" Loki's voice squeaked, fore he did not have truth in his words. They were lies of the cruelest kind, the ones created to demolish anything and everything. At those words, Thor grabbed his brother with one hand, leaned the side of his body on the block of ice his friends were in, and raised his hammer calling out to his father. Loki screamed, his sick heart crumbling into a mess of ashes.

They were gone, and there was not one living FrostGiant on Jötunheimr. Once they took their leave, the mountains started eroding in seconds. The water that had fallen upon them before now froze and shattered into millions of pieces. From the very top of the planet, everything was racing down off of the cliffs into the vast abyss. Frost Giants slid of the sharp edges and would never be seen again unless you were the gatekeeper to Hel or an inhabitant. In the core of Jötunheimr, there lay a man. His human body dead, but his hidden self alive. Tony's arc reactor glowed a fiery bright red.

HEYA EVERYONE! IT WILL STOP BEING SUPER SAD NEXT CHAPTER!


	16. Chapter 16 -The Orgin of Fire

_**Hello, everyone! I would like to thank everyone for reading this. I know that the last chapters were really sad. I cried, yeah. **_

_**I know all ya'll have been waiting patiently for this update that explains everything! I don't have reliable internet at this moment but I will be updating more as an apology.**_

_**I spelled Yggradrisil wrong. Not enough Internet to check it, sorry.**_  
_** I am not even changing my point of view once so it won't be too confusing. I created my own names and my own thing, so just an fyi. Only one thing is in a different language, so yupperz.**_

_** Love you guys!I hope y'all extremely love this. I need you all to READ ON! **_

_**THIRD VIEW PERSPECTIVE **_

A glowing red arc reactor lay blindingly bright in the center of Iron Man's chest. There was a haunting cold around Tony, but a burning in his soul. He was nestled in the core of Jötunheimr, which was soon to be completely destroyed from ice to ashes. To get more comfortable, he breathed out air for a minute straight, letting the environment around him become hotter. He felt the whole atmosphere around him become a suitable temperature for his kind to roam around without any complaint to their well being. He opened his dark blue eyes (which were fully blue, no white) widely and looked around, sitting with his legs out in front of him.

He ran his strong hands over his face and noticed the weird texture of his new skin. He looked at his hands and held back a shout that you could've heard two realms away. They were dark red with mini spikes on the finger tips and the palms. Tony had claws that were perfectly sculpted for tearing through anything, with a pulse or not. His entire body was an enticing deep red hue and had shiny sharp points strategically placed throughout his body with a clear poison dripping from the tips. That poison could kill any living thing in the time that the poison welding creature desired. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, whatever. It is the quickest and most painful killer in all of the Nine Realms besides heartbreak. He had fangs that dripped of the same poison and his hair was a brighter chestnut than before. It looked as if it was spiked up with gel, Tonys usual hair style, but it looked different. And indeed it was. The tips were bleeding, at least that's what it looked like to the naked eye. But any creature like Tony could tell it was only the age melting away from him. All his grays and wrinkles would be fully gone in a matter of hours. He would look as young as his eighteen year old self, with his twenty four million year old mind.

Tony hated this form. He had hated it since he was a child. When his father, Howard Stark, told him all there was to know of his kind when he turned the proper age. Every Stark is one, and they are the rarest creatures in the world. Of course there are others, but only Starks are of the royal blood. They are called Flames, and used to rule over everything and anything. To have variety, and out of sheer boredom, they let all the insects in Yggradrisil become large and more like real creatures. The Nine Realms were born, and the Flames went into hiding. They enjoyed the mortals the most on Midgard, and so began to live as them for quite some while until most of their kind lost their true way and stayed mortal forever. The Stark family ruled over their kind and all there was. Howard Stark had Zavorice, Zacel, and Zalex as his sons plus Morrigan, Atora, Carnell, Frellan, and Torven for his daughters. He had never taken a wife, for his children did not come from mothers. For each child, he took a piece of the most precious thing from each realm and created them from it. Tony was completely different.

Howard soon became tired of the realms he had made his other children from and explored Midgard. He had sworn to never travel there because of he loss of his kind there, but boredom was strong and had gathered over millions of years. He spent years on Midgard, disguised as a human man among his thirties. Over time, he made a name for himself and created Stark Industries. He met a young woman named Maria and quickly fell deeply in love. He married her soon after and revealed his true self and she accepted him. It seemed like the most perfect little love story. It was not. Maria found herself pregnant and the world seemed to shatter around Howard. It was written in the Ancient Books of Knowledge that any human impregnated by the race of Flames would die the day the child embraced its flames. That was the reason Howard treated Tony the way he did. Isolating him, ignoring him, and when not overlooking his son, Howard criticized him. Only pointing out his flaws, he failed to see the greatness Tony was. The day that would kill his beloved would crush Howard forever, and he would give Tony a test he could not pass, could not fail. Today was that day.

Tony covered his ears as he heard the shouts and screams of his father realms away. His heartbroken wails pierced every Flame left with a fraction of the emotions he was feeling. It was a devastating day. The Queen was dead, and the King was rotting in his misery. The youngest Prince had the yells echoing in his mind. Tony quickly burst out of the old core of Jötunheimr. It was no longer an icy cold realm which his brother, Frellan, originated from. It was now a land of hot fire, which burned anyone who was not a mate of a Flame or a Flame. It was no longer Jötunheimr. It was now Brannpusten.

Tony walked along randomly for awhile, alone and upset. He came across a lake full of lava, which must have been water before. He saw hand prints and footprints in ground and little articles of clothing. His friends! Tony excitedly searched for them and grew even more unhappy when he failed to get to them. He also got alarmed for the vibrations he was picking up. He turned to the direction of where Midgard resided and felt the blood in his veins race faster. Thanos. Without the need of a rainbow ridge, he teleported to where he really wanted to be, with the people he loved. While traveling through worlds, he felt a new skin cover his original and sighed in relief.

He landed in an alley. It was raining lightly and he walked over to a puddle. He wanted to jump for joy when his regular Tony Stark self was reflected. His clothes were the ones he had before he was kidnapped to get married to Byleistr. He saw his tower only a block away and ran, his abilities advanced more than a gods with his true nature. He was in his main living room in less than three minutes. There was the horrible cries of war outside his windows and he wanted to shut it all out. He would not back down though, he had a mission to do. He strapped himself into his IronMan suit with a comfortable familiar feeling soothing over him. He realized almost too late that there were others in the room. Three pairs of hands grabbed for him and he shot off. His three brothers followed behind him.


	17. Chapter 17 -The Truth

_**Hai everyone I know it's been a while. But this right here, I personally think its the ultimate shit. Read on love y'all!**_

Zacel, Zalex, and Zavorice flew after me on individual fire balls. If they caught me, I was fucked. I could hear the cheers from people in hiding once they saw my bright gold and red suit. I waved my hand at them but kept my focus straight. I headed straight for the sounds of commotion and my eyes were met with a bundle of destruction. Loki and Thor were tired after trying to protect the Avengers who were still frozen. Thanos wasn't facing me, but his bright pretty medallion was. I couldn't afford to slam into him because it would crumple my suit. But my brothers... "THANOS!" I screamed when he was two feet away from me. He reached for me but I instinctive reflexes got me out of that. I knew my brothers could've too, but they knew. Thanos had to be killed. The trio of Flames flew straight into the back of Thanos, and that damn medallion.

After the smoke cleared, you could see everyone. My three brothers were currently occupied checking to see if Thanos was dead so I ran to the Avengers. I stripped off my suit automatically and touched them with my bare hand. The ice melted faster than I'd ever seen and m friends were out. They looked at me with deep gratitude but they held fear behind their eyes. Fear of me. I ran to Loki and we embraced. We parted and I kissed him. It was if it was our first time all over. It could be our last. I heard Shield coming in with the usual helicarriers and helicopters. I wish they would not have came. I nodded to Thor and looked at my brothers. They were looking back at me. I detached from Loki and my friends and like a scared little boy, ran.

Running away from what would be my fate any which way I go. Everyone and everything was pushed to the side, making an aisle, an aisle of blazing glory and glory had no place here, that I ran down. By the confusion, I could see no one could move/speak, only look. I ran. I could feel their accusing stares pierce my body and then it began. I realize this is why Flames hid. It hurts more when you get a flame of shame and hurt than make one for others. A huge amount of shame from people you love, people you don't, and all the between. Because they were watching because you were some creature. Not a known thing, but some devil looking animal. Is that what I was? Would it matter if I said otherwise? My human skin was getting ripped from my bones and replaced. Replaced with a red shell that suffocated and burned me. The spikes that shot up through my back and arms were already doused with poison. To complete the transformation, my eyes had to change color. I could feel the royal blue rolling as waves over my mahogany eyes. The bit of fire that I held down as a human rose front and center. My tail whipped behind me. I know my brothers were after me, and had also used their powers to move my friends to the end of the aisle. I barely had passed them, their fear and astonishment radiating off of them, when I stopped against my will. My brothers arms restricted me and faced me to everyone.

"Tell them what you are." Zavorice demanded. I kept my mouth closed.

"Anthony, tell them now!" Zalex growled. I smiled at them because of their hot headed ness and my defiance.

"Anthony tell them or I WILL!" Zacel roared. He had the most of a temper because of his heritage. I never got along with my siblings, and now it was even worse. I sighed and straightened so I could see everyone.

"I am Tony Stark." Zacel roared again and pushed me out of the way.

"He is a murderer!" Everyone's eyes widened considerably. "Killed his own mother!" The eyes were piercing me again, and the shame seeped through my feet to the tip top of my head then down to engulf my heart. My siblings were closer to my mother than I ever allowed myself to be. I knew one day I was going to be the reason for her death, so I stayed away from her. Still, everyone treated me as if I'd already killed her when I was young. She had been beautiful, caring, and witty. That's at least what I have heard about her. I hung my head but quickly raised it. It was all lies. It was not my doing that left my mother without life, it was my father's. I raised my chin high and turned to the three that I called "brothers".

"You lie." In stunned disbelief, they are fueled with anger.

"How dare you!" They scream in union, faces even redder than their natural skin color.

"Shut the fuck up, motherfuckers." I went Fury style, hell yeah. "I spent my whole life, thinking I killed her, and the fucking love of her life did!"

"Don't you ever speak of father that way!" Zacel screamed in my face. I wiped the spit from my cheek and felt something in me tug on that ball of fire inside. Ignored it. Zalex came up to have his say.

"He only wishes you were a better son." Zalex scoffed. I held back a retort, it would do me no good. There was another tug on that ball of fire.

"You are nothing." Zavorice huffed. The last tug set the ball of fire free. The flames licked the inside of skin, wrapping themselves around my bones, burning the back of my eyelids. The charring and devouring inferno in me made itself into my veins and encompassed the darkest parts of my mind. I couldn't feel my heart beating. My skin was stretching wider and wider along with the length of the spikes in back. I looked into the reflection of a cafe window. I was this huge monster. But only on the outside. I smiled on the inside, I imagined if I smiled with my teeth it would only look like a snarl. I turned around to my three "brothers" with my back to the rest of the world and all the judgement I had been rewarded with for being myself. Their faces, priceless.

Once he regained his ability to speak, Zacel gasped out, "You are the chosen one! How can this come about?" My smile broke out this time, and the trio cringed away.

"What? Are you shocked?" My voice didn't even sound like me. It sounded like a growl. I liked it. "You never did read the books the elders gave us, did you? Nor did Frellen, Torven, Atora, Carnell, and Morrigan? I can assure you Howard did, that's why he is in so much pain now. He knew my awakening would kill whoever birthed me. He knew the bastard child -the last of his children- he never wanted would be the one. He did this on purpose! He couldn't stand to see the other worlds, the worlds you all came from, have the chosen one reside there! Too weak." They gasped and wanted to come at me, but the shock was too strong. "He made sure the chosen one was attractive. Witty, smart, and talented. So he took the last hope for mankind to be powerful and made her is very own bitch!" Everything was silent. Holding this sacred information, for years, was killing me on the inside. It was time to live. I reached my hand to skies, it was riddled with spikes. I smiled once again at my brothers and slammed my fist to the ground. It was time for Howard to come out.


	18. Chapter 18 -Lies of Love

~Dear Loyal and Faithful Followers of Mine, I sincerly apologize for being so late on my updates. Hasn't it been like a year? I'm horrible. And so sorry. Please forgive me, I do not have a computer. Currently at the library. I will try my best to update as soon as possible though! Promise. Thank you and read on.~*Paragraphs might be seperated really long sorry*

The world around me was shaking and revolving. And the hole in the ground I had made had spheres of gas that would leave scars and boils upon a humans skin flew into the sky, searching the Nine Realms. The Flames were hiding, but at the moment, their leader was not. He arrived wearing only the finest, as I knew he would. He adorned a black cape made of silk and the rest of his attire was made of the utmost perfection. He had a crown that lay upon his head of horribleness that bled death from the tips until it ran into the strands of his dark hair. Mixing into the most absolute combination. It sickened me to the deepest parts of my infinite being to see him have a mask of unrightfully given justification. I raised myself up fully, enjoying the look of shock crossing his features. "How could this be?" Howard asked, disbelief coating his voice.

"What, Howard? Are you fucking happy to see I'm the chosen? Are you so damn happy to see that the son you hate could now overpower you?" I answered his question with a flurry of mine. Howard let the wave of shock pass him and the anger smothering his sadness to the surface. He charged for me and I dodged it with skilled ease. I clapped my hands for him. "You still got it old man! I thought your muscles would've been mush!" My brothers clamped their hands on their mouths to stop from laughing. I heard a faint whoosh and I knew my sisters stood with my brothers. I now had the audience I'd always wished for. The people who judged me, now look fearfully upon me. Howard stalked up to get in my face and I roared. I fucking roared. Hell yeah. He flinched from the ferocity of it but still set me with a stare.

"I am still King. I will always be your father. Because of your disobedience I will give you a choice, choose your humanity or the one you love." A choked gasp came from the crowd and I clenched my fist as my brothers brought Loki upon his knees, his face crammed between Zalex's hand to look at me. His look was full of love still, but it held another thing that was making my blood boil. Pain was etched into his face. My brothers touches was burning him. Flames burned the skin of a FrostGiant, and could easily break through the skin if desired. I took a step toward them and Zavorice shook his head.

"One more step, dear brother, and this pretty little giant will have his head roll toward your feet." Torven and my other sisters laughed at our brothers words. I took all my anger, rolled it up into the tiniest spear possible. I held it tucked in my palm, the others oblivious.

"I want both." Selfish and needy. Just cause I'm some alien doesn't mean I'm not Tony Stark. Howard growled at this and raised his right hand to strike me. That is when I took action. I maneuvered myself around Howard, dodging his clawed fist expertly. I screamed, "Farvel bror, søster av meg. La sjeler flukt. Bli den ni!" The spear of hate magically elongated and I swung it with all the might in me. The screams of intense pain echoed in my ears. My eight siblings lay upon the filthy ground, the blood soaking the streets and mixing into each other. Howard stared in disbelief. "O are you surprised? Does it hurt, Howard? Having no one in this wretched universe to love you? Does it HURT? Does it BURN?!" Trails hot as lava ran from my eyes like tears, not affecting me.

"This...is what it feels? Like Niflehiem inside of you?" Howard asked me, kneeling at his dead children. He slowly turned his head to look up at me. "And still, Tony, you are my greatest creation." The words he had said, his body language, and his tone of voice all lead to me believing he was saying the truth. But his eyes held the real truth, lies. Lies spilled out of Howard's mouth like water from a waterfall. I tuned him out as I raised my hand and smashed it to the ground. The gush of air that fell from his lips were his last.


End file.
